


Story of Our Lives

by Avistella



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, Takes place pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Web novels have grown popular, and you end up as Gladio’s favourite web novelist. Unfortunately, you decide to go on indefinite hiatus, but Gladio ends up bumping into you in person and is curious to know what made you stop writing, and if possible, convince you to pick up the art once more.





	Story of Our Lives

In the large and advanced city of Insomnia, all sorts of entertainment were easily available to the inhabitants: cafés, casinos, recreation centres, and so much more. But amongst the people of the bustling city with their attention constantly drawn to their cell phones and other electronic devices, there’s been a significant rise in popularity for web novels.

With the accessibility of posting and viewing things online, web novels have started to become a thing the people turn to as a temporary distraction or relief from their busy and monotonous lives. There seems to be no end to the amount of citizens who decide to give writing a web novel a shot and sharing their stories for the public to enjoy.

Of course, writing itself is a difficult art that not everybody has a knack for. It requires patience and a chaotic sense of organization, not to mention the many hours of researching, drafting, editing, and staring at a blank sheet or screen while trying to will the words to come. Writing is hard work that many people tend to underestimate.

There are web novelists who rise up in rankings and popularity while others end up crumbling and drowning in the large sea of stories and the underlying pressure of trying to keep up with the rest of the world to stay relevant. There are novelists who merely write for pleasure and others who write for money, both of which are more than acceptable in the eyes of the eager consumers. There are those who tend to be overhyped by the public and those who deserve so much more appreciation and recognition than they receive.

And then there are the readers. Those who log in to the Internet during their down time to immerse themselves into a new world. Those who scroll through 0s and 1s in search for a story that they can get lost in. Stories that help with their mood or just provide some form of escape.

There are readers who make themselves known just as much as web novelists themselves by constantly leaving comments and words of support. Then there are those who prefer to lurk in the shadows and enjoy what they read in peace and to themselves. There are loud readers and quiet readers. Fast readers who binge through multiple chapters and stories, and slow readers who enjoy the slow burn.

Gladiolus Amicitia, sworn Shield of the Crown Prince, turns out to be quite an avid reader despite his brawny appearance. Although the man much prefers holding a physical copy of a book with its weight of words and that certain scent of time, he admits that web novels are convenient. Updates are available within seconds, and he can carry and view them at any time and any place with just his cell phone.

At first, Gladio was intrigued by this new and rising sensation. He gave it a try, flicking through screen after screen of all sorts of stories. There were some he never bothered giving a second chance to and some he thoroughly enjoyed. In the end, he became hooked on the idea of web novels and would since then set aside some time of his day just to see if there were any new web novels worth reading.

It was during a particular rough week when Gladio discovered his favourite author. They were a hidden gem, he had thought to himself when he found himself unable to set his phone down as his eyes scanned through the text on his screen.

Gladio had been swamped with work, and the prince he was sworn to protect, Noctis, was giving him his own trouble in addition to other people dampening his days. The Shield was tired and miserable, so he sought escape into the world of written words and happened to stumble upon your works at the time.

To the worn down Shield, your works were like a saving grace. The emotions laced behind those lines of prose and dialogue seemed so raw and expressive. You had a certain sense of knowing when to use flowery language and when to be straightforward without cutting any words. Your characterizations were so full of depth and thought, and the interactions between the characters seemed so natural and flowed well. For the first time, Gladio truly felt like he was right in the middle of a story.

Gladio was, without a doubt, captivated by your writing, especially your most recent web novel. The story was a simple enough modern fantasy with your typical light versus dark trope, but you managed to put your own spin to it and make it completely _yours_ , and Gladio was so grateful that you were willing to share it with others.

He had spent most of that night reading through the available chapters, and when he finally reached the most recent update which happened to be from about a couple of weeks ago, he felt compelled to leave a comment to show his appreciation and support.

> **Gladiolus:**  
>  I just discovered you today, and you are now my most favourite author. I’m really taken in by your story, Amongst the Fallen Fantasies, along with all your previous works, and I’m eager to read what you have in store. Thank you for sharing your gift with us.

He hoped he sounded okay with that comment. He truly admired your work, and he didn’t want to possibly make you uncomfortable if he was too enthusiastic, but he didn't want to seem like he wasn't all that interested either and merely commenting out of obligation. And with that, the Shield turned off his cell phone and went to sleep, his mind full of the scenes of the story he had just read. The next morning, he woke up to a very pleasant surprise: you had replied to his comment.

> **[Username]:**  
>  Hello, and thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories and leave a comment. I’m honoured to be your favourite author, and I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations! ♥

And that was just the prelude to your most exciting story yet.


End file.
